


Playtime

by sabershadowkat



Series: I Hated You Because... [9]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel plays with Spike while he's between sleeping and wakefulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Playtime**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
I Hated You Because... 9

 

 

  
  
  
  


Angel was waiting patiently on his side of the bed, his head propped up by his fist, in his childe's apartment. Spike lay beside him on his own side, curled up slightly, his fully-clothed body silent in sleep. The younger vampire had returned to the apartment earlier, had grunted unintelligibly at Angel as he headed directly to the bedroom, then had flopped face-first onto the bed and was instantly asleep.   
  


Spike stirred slightly, and Angel held his metaphorical breath. When the so-very-blue eyes opened and met his dark ones in a sleepy haze, Angel smiled mischievously.   
  


It was playtime.   
  


"Hello, Will," the older vampire said in a low, quiet voice.   
  


"G'way. Sleepin'," Spike mumbled, his eyes falling shut.   
  


"I know," Angel said. "But I have to ask you a few things."   
  


"Like what?" Spike's eyes opened into slits.   
  


"Tell me what you think about Buffy," Angel said. He so liked to play with his childe when the blond was between wakefulness and sleep. His unconscious answers were always fun.   
  


"Slayer's got a cute arse," Spike replied in a sleep-filled voice. "She likes to kick my cute arse, too. Gotta shag her someday."   
  


Angel smirked. "And Willow?"   
  


"She's so smart," Spike said, his eyes closing again. "Makes me feel stupid."   
  


"You're anything but stupid, Will," Angel said immediately.   
  


"But I's'not smart, neither," Spike said, snuggling down into the pillow. "You're the smart one of this two-some."   
  


Angel decided to move on, making a note to boost Spike's confidence in terms of his intelligence later. "What do you think about Oz?"   
  


"He's so bloody quiet. I like him," Spike answered, his words little more than a mumble. "He's good for Willow."   
  


"Xander?"   
  


"Annoying."   
  


Angel chuckled, causing Spike to open his eyes and look at him. The dark-haired vampire smiled, reached up with his free hand, and tapped the end of Spike's nose. "Cordelia?"   
  


"She's great," Spike said, wiggling his nose and blinking rapidly. His eyes started to fall shut again. "Speaks her mind, like me. And I'm great."   
  


"You're full of it," Angel corrected.   
  


"Yep," Spike agreed.   
  


"Rupert?"   
  


"He's mean." Spike stuck his lower lip out. "Always tellin' Buffy to beat me up. Me!"   
  


"Shh," Angel said softly, not wanting his childe to really wake up yet. The older-vampire wanted to play more. He was quiet for a few minutes, allowing Spike to doze off again before he continued. "Spike?"   
  


"Hmm?"   
  


"What do you think of Doyle and Anya?"   
  


"Like them," Spike muttered. "I'm not so old 'round 'er. And she's got great, evil stories."   
  


"That she does," Angel agreed. Spike moved a bit, pushing one of his arms under the pillow beneath his head, the other arm laying on the bed between the two men, his hand near his face.   
  


"Will?" Angel said quietly, his eyes tracing over his childe's features. "What do you think about me?"   
  


A sleepy smile crept across Spike's lips. "I hate you, you nonce."   
  


"You're awake," Angel stated, disappointment evident in his voice.   
  


"Yes," Spike said, opening his clear eyes and looking up at his Sire.   
  


"How long?" Angel asked.   
  


Spike lifted a shoulder in a partial shrug. "You agreed about something."   
  


Angel nodded slightly and rolled onto his back, sliding his hands beneath his head. He was actually disappointed that Spike woke up fully before answering the last question. Sometimes Angel wanted reassurance, too, about Spike's feelings, and the blond's unconscious answers were one way to get it.   
  


The dark-haired vampire felt a poke on his side and he turned his head to meet Spike's questioning gaze. "You alright, mate?" the younger man asked.   
  


"I'm fine," Angel replied. A lie, but a small one. He quickly moved away from the subject. "So what tired you out so much?"   
  


Spike frowned slightly. Now that he was actually fully conscious -- although he was still sleepy -- he was able to think logically. And his brain was telling him Angel was lying, but not why. "We took out a nest of Lwikels," the blond answered. "Tough little buggers."   
  


"Anyone hurt?"   
  


"No, just exhausted," Spike replied. He pushed up on his forearm in order to really see the older man. "Are you going to talk to me, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"   
  


A faint grin appeared on Angel's face. "I'd like to see you try."   
  


Spike arched his scarred brow at the challenge. He then moved on the bed until he was sitting on his knees and his hands were both free. Angel's faint smile turned mocking, his own position not changing.   
  


Then Spike put his hands on Angel's side and shoved him off the bed.   
  


Angel hit the floor, surprised that Spike had been able to do that, and his startled brown eyes met the laughing blue ones as Spike peered over the edge of the bed.   
  


"What're you doing down there?" Spike asked in a fake-curious voice. His lips were twitching as he tried to prevent his grin of amusement.   
  


Angel struck quickly. His taller stature meant he had longer arms, which enabled him to sit up, grab the front of Spike's shirt, and flip his childe down onto the floor onto his back. "What're you doing down here?" Angel asked him in a mimic of Spike's previous question.   
  


Spike make a sound of unbelievability, then rolled over quickly and up onto his knees.   
  


And pounced on Angel.   
  


Like little boys, the two vampires began to wrestle in the five-foot area beside the bed and far wall. Elbows smacked into the night-stand, feet kicked the bed frame and wall, but they didn't stop their playing. Spike pinned Angel on his back at one point, but the dark-haired man cheated by tickling Spike. Angel started laughing hard at the squeal that came from his childe, earning himself an elbow in the gut.   
  


Eventually, they tired themselves out. Grinning jovially, the two men laid side-by-side on their backs on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, chuckling every-so-often. Spike was the first to stand up. He held out his hand to his Sire, smile still on his face. "Come on, old man. There's a show down at the theater that we're going to see."   
  


"And what show is that?" Angel asked, accepting the hand up.   
  


"Some kind of nancyboy foreign flick that you love to watch," Spike replied.   
  


"But you can't stand sitting through those movies," Angel pointed out, trailing after Spike as they left the bedroom.   
  


"Yeah, well." Spike blushed faintly. "Anything for you."   
  


Angel's smile grew tenfold at the embarrassed words that came from his childe. He had gotten his reassurance with that brief sentence.   
  


Spike slid on his duster and pulled out a book with bright pink sticky notes marking various pages. He held it up so Angel could see the title. "Besides, this time I'll know what the bloody hell is going on." He tapped his temple with a finger. "I'm getting smarter in my old age."   
  


Angel chuckled as he slid on his own coat. "That you are, Will. That you are."   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
